La Maldición de Casandra
by NyxieDark
Summary: El mundo muggle lucha contra Hitler en la SGM mientras magos y brujas hacen lo mismo contra Grindelwald. Todo sigue su curso y Tom Riddle, un joven carismático adorado por todo Hogwarts, sólo piensa en librar al mundo de muggles, sangres sucias y mestizos. O por lo menos, eso pensaba hasta que pasado, presente y futuro se unieron en una sola mujer.
1. Preámbulo

Preámbulo

 _Casandra vio en sueños el futuro._

 _En la sombra de una pesadilla Casandra leyó_

 _los versos de ese poema que aún no han escrito_

 _los dioses que, riendo, la hirieron con su maldición_

 _supo del hambre y de las guerras de siempre_

 _de bufones celebrando el odio, de bailando entre hogueras,_

 _de despedidas y de monstruos minerales_

 _bebiendo insaciables la savia del dulce planeta._

 _Casandra vio a los hombres y mujeres_

 _dormitando en sus burbujas_

 _tras las máscaras del miedo._

 _Mas también vio la luz del alba_

 _asomar por la cancela que nadie jamás abrió._

 _Supo que aún quedaban esperanzas,_

 _que otros sueños la esperaban._

 _Casandra habló a todos de sus sueños_

 _mas nadie la oyó._

 _Casandra._ Ismael Serrano.

* * *

 **Y por fin aquí estoy yo en con una historia, esta vez inspirada en el magnífico universo de Harry Potter.**

 **Fue leer este poema e investigar un poco el mito de Casandra y Apolo, y mi cerebro maquinó lo suficiente para crear esta loca idea y no dejarme tranquila hasta escribirla. Mezclando un poco de mitología griega y Voldemort en sus años mozos salió esto, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mí me está encantando escribirla** **:)**

 **El poema anterior no es mío sino de Ismael Serrano. Igualmente tampoco soy dueña del universo de Harry Potter (si lo fuera sería rubia, británica y me llamaría JK Rowling jajaja).**

 **Un beso de vaca y abrazo de oso,**

 **Denny**


	2. Prefacio

Prefacio

Hace muchos años, cuando los hombres luchaban por su honor y aún se veneraban a los Dioses, nacieron en el seno de una familia troyana un par de mellizos, Héleno y Casandra. Eran hijos de Príamo y su esposa Hécuba, reyes de Troya.

Su esperado y ansiado nacimiento desencadenó un gran banquete en su honor a las afueras en el templo de Apolo. Gentes de todas partes se congregaban para ver a los recién nacidos, trayéndoles todo tipo de obsequios y orando para que tuvieran una longeva y feliz vida.

Los dioses, atraídos por las plegarias, observaron impresionados la celebración. Hacía mucho tiempo que los humanos no festejaban un nacimiento con tanta pasión mas no era de extrañar, ya que Príamo y Hécuba eran muy queridos entre sus súbditos. Reinaban con justicia y paz y, gracias a eso, su pueblo florecía con esplendor. Los mellizos eran unos bebés muy esperados pues Hécuba había intentado darle herederos a Príamo con anterioridad, sin resultado alguno. Luna tras luna, decepción tras decepción, la joven reina lloraba por el hijo que nunca llegaba y por los tantos otros que, quedando en cinta, nunca pudo tener…

Cansada de tanto sufrimiento, Hécuba oró durante un ciclo completo a Artemisa, la virgen diosa de la fertilidad, que con la siguiente luna su deseo de ser madre se cumpliese. El día anterior a la siguiente Luna Llena la reina se hallaba en su alcoba esperando a su esposo cuando, entre una brillante luz, la diosa apareció.

 _Cumplirás tu deseo de ser madre mas ansío algo a cambio._

 _Al igual que mi madre, dos hijos nacerán de tus entrañas en nueve lunas._

 _Al igual que mi padre, tu esposo adorará a sus hijos._

 _Al igual que mi hermano, yo nunca dejaré que Apolo consiga el amor de tu hija, como yo nunca pude conseguir el amor de Orión._

 _Escucha mis palabras, mujer, pues mi regalo tiene un precio: tendrás a tus hijos y estos poseerán el don de la clarividencia, nacerán fuertes y sanos y nunca le faltarán pretendientes pero, a cambio, tu hija jamás logrará que su amor a Apolo triunfe, jamás la escucharán cuando prediga el devenir. Volverá una y otra vez al mundo mortal para jamás ayudar a derrocar el mal con sus vaticinios, para jamás conseguir estar con la persona amada…_

Al igual que apareció, poco a poco se desvaneció entre la brillante luz… _Yace esta noche con tu Rey_... fue el susurro encantado que oyó al compás del viento.

Para la siguiente Luna Nueva el pueblo de Troya esperaba herederos.

La reina, feliz de ser madre, desestimó las palabras de Artemisa. Todo el pueblo era feliz en ese momento, los troyanos bailaban, cantaban y bebían celebrando por fin que Héleno y Casandra estaban entre ellos, los mellizos reían observando vivaces todo a su alrededor.

En un momento de olvido, rey y reina dejaron por unos instantes a los bebés solos. Cuando volvieron, Hécuba gritó provocando un silencio mortal en el templo. Los mellizos estaban dormidos y se hallaban enrollados a dos serpientes que pasaban sus lenguas rasgadas por los ojos, oídos, nariz y boca de los bebés, purificándolos… en ese momento la reina supo que hiciera lo que hiciese lo predicho por Artemisa se cumpliría.

Los años pasaron y los mellizos crecieron sanos y felices.

Muchas veces la princesa advirtió a su padre y a las gentes la amenaza que corría Troya, pero como la maldición sentenció, nadie la creyó. Sólo a su hermano Héleno creían, pero éste jamás vio el sombrío porvenir.

La belleza de la pequeña Casandra era imposible de ignorar y numerosos caballeros pidieron su mano en matrimonio. Sin embargo, la princesa desestimó todas y cada una de ellas, demasiado ocupada yendo al templo en el que una vez se celebró el nacimiento suyo y de su hermano, y del que inexplicablemente se sentía ligada. Su padre, el Rey Príamo, amándola más que a su propia vida, nunca la obligó a contraer matrimonio.

Apolo, cautivado por la belleza de la niña que iba todos los días a su templo a orar, bajó al mundo terrenal acompañando a la princesa en todos y cada uno de sus rezos y, poco a poco, fue cayendo en las garras del amor. No obstante, no fue hasta la celebración de las dieciséis primaveras de los príncipes que el dios no bajó al mundo terrenal por primera vez para poder consolar a la pobre Casandra.

La princesa con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y llorando desconsolada en el suelo del templo contuvo un grito ahogado cuando dos brazos aparecidos de la nada la rodearon en un abrazo. Fue la calidez de éstos lo que la hicieron no chillar por auxilio. Girándose lentamente, la joven Casandra reconoció en el hombre el rostro que poblaba sus sueños y del que nadie nunca creyó. Del dios con el cual había pasado noches enteras de risas y confidencias. Del dios del cual se había enamorado profundamente.

\- Apolo…

Su susurro apenas llevado por el viento hizo sonreír al dios que veneraba con su mirada su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho mi dulce Casandra?

La celestial voz de Apolo acarició los más íntimos rincones de su alma, reconfortándola al instante.

\- El rey Agamenón ha pedido mi mano —lloró desconsolada—a cambio jamás atacará Troya. Mi padre no ha tenido más remedio que concedérsela.

El dios, encolerizado por la petición del rey vecino, bramó lleno de rabia.

\- ¡Jamás podrán apartarte de mi lado! No dejaré que ese vil mortal te ponga una sola mano encima, mi amor. Hablaré con todos los dioses del Olimpo, bajaré al Inframundo de Hades si es necesario.

Casandra volvió a su reino con la esperanza de que Apolo jamás la abandonara mas, al llegar a su hogar, se encontró a los griegos saqueando Troya. Tantas veces que ella había profetizado esta guerra… y jamás nadie la escuchó.

La joven princesa corrió a refugiarse al templo de Atenea con la esperanza de no ser encontrada pero Áyax, un guerrero a las órdenes de Agamenón, la descubrió bajo el altar dedicado a la diosa de la Sabiduría y La Guerra.

Rogando por ayuda que nadie oyó, sus ruegos resonaban por todo el panteón mientras Áyax, absorbido por el frenesí del momento, la violaba y hería de muerte profanando el templo de la diosa de la virginidad perpetua…

Apolo poco tardó en llegar al Olimpo a pedir la ayuda de su hermana Artemisa.

La diosa lo esperaba con una burlona sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y el dios, sin necesidad de hablar con su melliza, descubrió la maldición que le había lanzado a su amada. Alarmado descendió a Troya para poder salvar a su adorada Casandra aterrorizándole escuchar el grito de furia de Atenea al ser mancillado su santuario.

Desesperado, temiéndose lo peor, volvió al mundo terrenal siendo ya demasiado tarde: su dulce Casandra había sido asesinada.

Por primera vez en la historia, un dios se arrodilló ante un mortal anteponiendo la felicidad de éste a la suya propia.

Casandra jamás le amaría pero a cambio le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad por haberle fallado.

 _Sólo un hombre creería sus predicciones. Y así su dulce Casandra evitaría la destrucción de otra civilización._

 _Sólo un hombre conseguiría que dejara de amar a Apolo. Y así su dulce Casandra volvería a poder enamorarse._

 _Sólo un hombre podría acabar con la maldición de Artemisa. Y así su dulce Casandra podría volver a ser libre._

* * *

 **Espero que os guste esta primera parte de la historia. Es la única parte que no tiene relación con el universo HP pero era necesaria escribirla para que os situéis en la trama y conozcamos un poco más al personaje principal y su historia (Casandra).**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya sí empezamos con el mundo mágico y el tan esperado Tom Riddle.**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Denny**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

" _¿Dijiste media verdad?_

 _Dirán que mientes dos veces_

 _si dices la otra mitad"_

 _Antonio Machado._

* * *

Era un bonito día de finales de verano.

El cielo, de un brillante azul, era surcado por perezosas nubes blancas y la cálida brisa veraniega acariciaba los rostros de los cientos de bulliciosos adolescentes que esperaban ansiosos la partida del tren al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El andén nueve y tres cuartos se hallaba rebosante de familias despidiendo a sus hijos entre besos y abrazos, pues no los volverían a ver hasta Navidad.

Entre la multitud y un espeso humo blanco, dos jóvenes magos entraban al Expreso Escarlata esperando encontrar un vagón libre. A diferencia de los demás, los muchachos llevaban una expresión taciturna y decaída. El chico, un joven alto, rubio y apuesto, agarraba el brazo apurando el paso de su acompañante: una chica mucho más menuda y con un bonito cabello color chocolate. Llegaban tarde al Expreso de Hogwarts, ya que casi eran las once en punto: hora en la que el tren se marchaba al colegio. Los jóvenes no se parecían en absoluto y sólo podría apreciarse su parentesco gracias a los rizos que ambos compartían, puesto que él poseía unos impresionantes ojos azules mientras los de ella podían competir con una esmeralda y alzarse victoriosa.

Buscaron algún sitio vacío durante algunos minutos sin mucho éxito, por ser casi la hora de salida casi ninguno se encontraba libre.

– Es inútil Helios, están todos ocupados.

El joven se paró, mirando a la chica, cuando unas voces de unos vagones a la distancia les hicieron prestar atención.

– ¿Escuchas eso?—una sonrisa torcida cruzó el rostro de Helios—Son ellos. Anda vamos y así por lo menos estaremos con alguien al que conozcamos.

Poniendo una mano en su espalda baja alentó a la joven a ir hacia el vagón. Cuando entraron, sorprendieron a varios chicos y una chica riéndose a carcajadas por algo que habían dicho.

Ante la quietud que recibieron por su abrupta llegada, Helios se resopló y les espetó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya no saludáis a vuestros viejos amigos?

El más alto y rubio de todos fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un salto y abrazando a la joven de pelo chocolate.

– ¡Helios! ¡Alexandra! ¡No creí que al final vinierais a Hogwarts!

– ¡Abraxas!—le devolvió el abrazo Alexandra— ¿Cómo estás?

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo—se volvió hacia Helios para abrazarlo a él también—. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros? ¿y vuestra madre? Después de lo ocurrido…

Los cuatro chicos restantes junto a la chica con la que se encontraban también se levantaron para saludar. Una vez que acabaron y se sentaron siguieron hablando.

– Mi madre se encuentra algo mejor, Abraxas. Gracias por preguntar.

– No me has respondido a lo que pregunté, Hel—pasó su mirada por Alexandra, que miraba hacia el paisaje a través del cristal con expresión ausente—. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

– Estamos mejor—respondió finalmente tras un suspiro—. Lexie es la que peor lo está llevando, ya sabes por qué.

– Grindelwald esta vez se ha cruzado la línea. ¿Atacar a una familia sangre pura? ¿A una de los Sagrados Veintiocho?

Fue uno de los dos muchachos de cabellera negra azulada y ojos grises el que exclamó lo último, sorprendido e indignado a partes iguales. Ambos chicos podían pasar por gemelos si uno no se detenía a observarlos.

– Nadie en todo Reino Unido entiende cómo pudo hacer eso, Orión—repuso el chico que era igual a él.

– Tu primo tiene razón, Cygnus, Grindelwald se pasó esta vez. Ahora ningún sangre limpia de Reino Unido ayudará a su causa. Y nuestras familias tienen muchos contactos en el extranjero…

Abraxas dejó la frase inconclusa pero todo el mundo sabía cómo terminaba: ningún sangre pura de Europa ayudaría ahora a Grindelwald, había perdido potenciales aliados.

– Pasemos a otro tema—dijo Helios pasando la mirada por su hermana, aún con la mirada perdida en el paisaje— ¿Cómo han ido vuestros veranos? ¿Avery? ¿Rosier? ¿Alexia?

Lexie se encontraba mirando al paisaje sin perder detalle de la conversación de su hermano con sus viejos amigos de la infancia. Helios solía infundir respeto sólo con verle, por lo que resopló cuando Avery, Rosier y Alexia respingaron cuando se sintieron aludidos por él. Helios tenía unos bonitos ojos del color del cielo en un día de primavera cuando la miraba, cambiando a unas dagas de helado hielo para todos los demás.

Los recorrió con la mirada, habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, antes de entrar su hermano y ella a Beauxbatons.

Lucas Avery se había convertido en un joven apuesto con su pelo castaño, que en este momento se tornaba dorado con el sol. Poco quedaba del travieso niño mellado que siempre la molestaba de pequeña tirando de su falda, aunque esa mirada traviesa no la había perdido, dejando entrever un pícaro brillo en sus ojos mieles.

Evan Rosier, sin embargo, no había cambiado tanto: seguía teniendo unos vivos ojos marrones y un pelo rubio lleno de rizos, muy parecido al de su hermana Druella.

Y, finalmente, Alexia Macmillan: prima de Orión Black por parte de su padre, hermano de la madre de Orión, Melania. Ella era la que más había cambiado de los tres: sus ojos seguían siendo igual de grises y vivaces como siempre, rasgo indómito de su ascendencia Black, y su pelo rubio ceniza había dejado de estar en dos coletas a estar suelto, totalmente liso. Su cuerpo había pasado a ser totalmente el de una joven mujer, capaz de atraer a todo el que ella quisiera.

Alexandra siguió recorriendo con su vista a los demás, sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían.

– Tienes que ver a Lucretia, Helios—comentaba Cygnus—ha cambiado mucho y estaba deseando volver a veros.

– Y pronto conocerás a Tom también—intervino Rosier, creando por un momento un intenso silencio—los dos son prefectos y hasta que no terminen su ronda no podrán venir.

Orión y Cygnus Black seguían teniendo ese porte aristocrático que portaba toda su familia. Ambos primos por parte de padre se parecían tanto que podían haber pasado por hermanos gemelos, cosa que intentaron hacer muchas veces cuando apenas podían levantar un palmo del suelo. Ambos eran altos, con grises y vivaces ojos como los de su prima Alexia y un liso cabello negro azulado. Inseparables desde que nacieron, orgullosos como sólo podía serlo un Black, y fieles defensores de su lema familiar _"Siempre Puro"_. Orión era el esperado próximo Cabeza de Familia del clan Black.

Abraxas Malfoy, al igual que los primos Black, destilaba su linaje familiar por todos los poros. Bien distinguido, rubio platinado y mirada de acero, era el único heredero de la antigua dinastía sangre pura de los Malfoy.

Alexandra, cansada de la aburrida charla que mantenían los chicos, sacó un libro que su padre le regaló hace muchos años, cuando apenas y empezaba a aprender a leer. Cuando era pequeña siempre esperaba con ansias el momento antes de irse a dormir, pues su padre siempre le contaba antes de acostarse uno de los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo. Ante su amor por estos cuentos, y su reciente afición por la lectura, le regaló un ejemplar del libro. Desde entonces Alexandra lo protegió como si fuese su mayor tesoro.

 _En lo alto de una colina que se alzaba en un jardín encantado, rodeado por altos muros y protegido por poderosos hechizos, manaba la fuente de la buena fortuna._

 _El día más largo del año, durante las horas comprendidas entre el amanecer y el ocaso, se permitía que un solo desdichado intentara llegar hasta la fuente, bañarse en sus aguas y gozar de buena fortuna por siempre jamás._

 _El día señalado, antes del alba, centenares de personas venidas de todos los rincones…_

Alexandra estaba tan ensimismada con la lectura que no notó cuando dos nuevas personas entraron al vagón.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la historia de LMDC ;)**

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Está para tirarme tomates? ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de HP así que estoy haciendo toda la recopilación posible de información sobre la época en la que estudió Voldemort en libros, pelis y todas las webs de HP que pueda encontrar (porque hace un siglo que me leí por última vez los libros y mi memoria tampoco es que sea la mejor que se diga).**

 **El fragmento de los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre a Avery (Lucas) pues no lo he encontrado en ningún lugar.**

 **Espero que os guste y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo (que también lo tengo ya escrito).**

 **¡Un abrazo y estoy deseando de leer vuestros comentarios!**

 **Denny**


End file.
